I Love You So Much SEQUEL
by Airi Tanaka
Summary: Fict ini adalah SEQUEL dari I LOVE YOU SO MUCH tapi baru TEASER. Bagi yang minat silakan langsung baca saja KYUMIN / WARNING! GS / NC!


**Teaser!**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**I Love You So Much [SEQUEL]**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**

**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**  
**Rating :: M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekilas Kyuhyun mengecup bibir manis Sungmin. Hanya menempel tanpa lumatan.

Dan detik berikutnya lelaki tampan itu mempertemukan keningnya dengan gadis tercintanya hingga hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Manik keduanya pun tampak terpejam merasakan kehangatan napas menerpa kulit wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, noona~" Kyuhyun kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya, meyakinkan gadisnya sekali lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, menatap paras cantik Sungmin lekat-lekat. Wajah yang kini telah terhiasi deraian air mata haru.

"Ke-kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya kalut.

Kyuhyun tak segera menanggapi. Mendadak lelaki itu dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena baru sekarang dirinya berani mengutarakan perasaannya setelah pernikahan Sungmin dan Jungmo hampir saja terjadi.

Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika saat itu Sungmin tak mengejarnya? Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi lelaki pecundang. Ia tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu hingga Sungmin yang harus memulai.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum kembali bersuara. "Maafkan aku, noona~" Ucap lelaki itu penuh rasa sesal kemudian membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping gadisnya itu posesif.

"Maafkan aku karena baru berani mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ini memang pengecut, noona. Aku ini lelaki pengecut! Maafkan aku~" Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata maaf seraya merutuki diri meskipun ia tahu ini tak ada gunanya.

"Aku sangat menghormati kedua orangtuamu, noona. Aku tak mungkin merusak perjodohanmu dengan Jungmo hyung. Aku pikir kalian dijodohkan karena kalian saling mencintai. Tapi ternyata... aku salah~" Terang Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan. Sangat sesak saat mengingat bahwa hampir saja Sungmin menjadi milik lelaki lain.

Namun sekarang lelaki bermarga Cho itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia dan leganya menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Gadis yang teramat sangat dicintainya selama ini.

Cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai melepas tubuh Sungmin dari dekapannya. Memberi sedikit saja jarak di antara tubuh mereka hingga Kyuhyun dapat kembali menatap paras indah gadisnya dengan leluasa.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu tampak saling menyelami manik indah mereka satu sama lain. Keduanya seakan tenggelam ke dalamnya hingga ke dasar. Cahaya cinta penuh ketulusan terpancar nyata dari sana.

"Noona~" Kyuhyun berucap menyamai bisikan angin. Jemari panjangnya terangkat, menjamah pipi Sungmin. Kemudian mengelusnya perlahan dan begitu lembut.

"Apa aku..." Jemari Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak turun menyusuri leher hingga berhenti di bahu putih Sungmin. "... boleh..." Kyunyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Jemarinya seakan berniat menurunkan tali gaun dari bahu putih Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun pun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya simetris, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Merasa telah mendapat izin dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan jemarinya namun tidak untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tangannya beralih meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya perlahan hingga kedua daging kenyal nan lembut itu saling bertemu.

Awalnya hanya menempel beberapa detik saja, namun tak lama dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Ia hanya takut melukai gadisnya itu jika melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cinta. Namun ia juga tak munafik bahwa terselip nafsu atas perbuatannya itu. Oh, ayolah... Ia lelaki normal. Bukankah itu wajar? Bahkan sangat wajar jika ia ingin menyentuh tubuh istri sahnya itu lebih intens dan lebih dalam lagi.

Kecupan manis serta lumatan lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun diterima Sungmin secara bertubi-tubi. Dan dengan perlahan Sungmin mulai membalas membuat ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens.

Melumat, menghisap bahkan hingga menggigit kecil bibir Sungmin membuat gadisnya itu sedikit membuka mulut. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan segera lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat gadisnya itu.

Kepala Kyuhyun terus bergerak ke kanan ke kiri berulang-ulang, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk lidahnya agar lebih mudah mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam rongga hangat Sungmin secara merata.

Pagutan mesra itu berlangsung cukup lama. Namun saat merasakan pasokan oksigen dalam rongga paru-parunya mulai menipis, Sungmin segera mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun membuat kontak bibir mereka terputus.

Sebenarnya dorongan dari Sungmin pada dada Kyuhyun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Namun karena Kyuhyun sadar bahwa napas Sungmin tak sepanjang napasnya membuatnya harus rela jika pagutan memabukkan itu harus segera diakhiri sebelum gadisnya itu benar-benar kehabisan napas.

Napas Sungmin terdengar tak beraturan. Gadis itu pun segera menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Hanya beberapa detik karena Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak sabaran kembali meraup bibirnya lagi.

"Hmmpptt~" Sungmin yang merasakan napasnya belum sepenuhnya stabil tampak memberontak. Tangan gadis itu kembali mendorong dada polos Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ hh~ kau... ingin membunuhkuh?" Tegur Sungmin dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun segera menyadari kesalahannya. "Ma-maaf, noona. Aku lepas kendali..." Ucap lelaki itu pura-pura salah tingkah. "Bibirmu sangat manis, noona. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa melepaskan bibirmu." Sambung Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh menatap bibir Sungmin yang terlihat memerah dan membengkak karena ulah bejatnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau- Eungh~" Pekikan Sungmin terhenti, berganti dengan suara lenguhan karena Kyuhyun yang membenamkan wajah di leher putihnya dan bibir suaminya itu segera bergerak liar di sana.

Kali ini Sungmin tak memberontak, justru ia sengaja menjenjangkan lehernya agar bibir Kyuhyun lebih leluasa bermain-main di salah satu kulit sensitifnya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini kembali bergerak, melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Menurunkan tali gaun dari kedua bahu Sungmin, melewati tangan gadisnya itu hingga merosot sampai sebatas pinggang. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Sungmin.

"Noona... Kau..." Manik onyx Kyuhyun terpana menatap pemandangan indah di depannya. Tak berkedip sedikit pun mendapati tubuh atas Sungmin yang kini hanya menyisakan satu kain penutup pada bagian dada sintal gadisnya itu.

Sungmin segera menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup. "Ke-kenapa, Kyu? A-apa tubuhku jelek?" Tanya Sungmin yang merasa risih akan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sungmin. "Tanganmu menghalangiku untuk melihat tubuh indahmu, noona." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelan tangan Sungmin dari matanya. Kemudian dituntunnya tangan gadis manis itu hingga mengalung indah di leher jenjangnya.

Semburat merah nan merona itu tampak terbit dari pipi putih Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat sangat manis. Kepalanya pun tertunduk dalam karena tersipu.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, noona. Kau berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dengan keadaan seperti ini." Goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin tersipu malu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyu~" Tegur Sungmin terdengar lirih.

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, diangkatnya dagu Sungmin lembut. "Aku tak menggodamu, noona~" Tukas Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memagut bibir Sungmin dengan mesra.

Mata Sungmin terpejam erat menerima sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Begitu lembut bahkan terlalu lembut hingga membuatnya seakan diterbangkan ke atas awan.

Kini tubuh Sungmin berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh keduanya semakin dekat dan sangat rapat tanpa jarak. Semakin mempermudah mereka untuk bercinta.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Getaran yang diiring suara nyaring dari ponsel Sungmin itu terdengar tiba-tiba. Menginterupsi tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak melepas pengait penghalang aktivitas nakalnya.

Sungmin melepas pagutan mesra itu secara sepihak. Tanpa beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya. Ponsel yang beberapa menit lalu digunakannya namun tak sempat ia letakkan di tempat semestinya.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sapa Sungmin sedikit parau karena kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Masih berusaha melepas pengait di belakang tubuh gadisnya itu. Setelah berhasil, Kyuhyun segera membuang kain penghalang itu ke sembarang tempat.

Dan Kyuhyun harus menelan salivanya susah mendapati dua gundukan kembar yang menggantung indah pada tubuh Sungmin. Begitu ranum dengan puncaknya yang terlihat merah muda seakan mengundang untuk dikecup.

"A-apa? Akh~" Sungmin menjawab suara di seberang sana bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Kemudian mengecup, mengulum, menghisap hingga menggigit gemas puncak gundukan kenyal miliknya membuatnya memekik tertahan.

Kyuhyun terus melakukannya tanpa menyadari raut Sungmin yang telah berubah kaku.

Tubuh Sungmin seakan menegang mengetahui berita yang baru saja ia dengar. Tangannya melemas seketika hingga ponsel dalam genggamannya terlepas.

"Hiks~" Isakan itu pun tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari dada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin panik. "Noo-noona... A-apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas seraya memegang bahu putih Sungmin. Kemudian beralih menangkup kedua pipi gadisnya itu lembut.

Sungmin tak segera menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Air bening terlanjur meluncur dari mata kelamnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Kyuh..." Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

**.**

.

. Next Or Stop?

Semua tergantung REVIEW dari chingudeul. Kalo banyak yang minat akan saya lanjut.

.

Ini baru TEASER. Full story-nya gak akan saya post di sini karena akan saya post di WP pribadi saya.

.

Bagi yang belum baca awal ceritanya atau minat untuk baca fict-fict saya yang lain bisa berkunjung ke blog pribadi saya, silakan klik di **www. airikyumin. wordpress. com**

.

Maaf, saya belum bisa menerima kenyataan(?) kalo di FFN banyak banget SIDERS. Bayangkan, dari 5.000 lebih VIEWERS tapi yang REVIEW cuma beberapa aja -,-. Meskipun gak tau juga sih, mereka baca ato gak. Yang jelas liat itu buat saya DOWN banget! Beneran deh saya kecewa berat~

.

Sekali lagi maaf... Kemungkinan saya gak akan post fict di sini lagi. Jeongmal mianhamnida~ ;(

.

Sekian, terima kasih untuk perhatian chingudeul sekalian...

.

Finally, mind to REVIEW? ^^


End file.
